


Self Defense

by harmonies_in_discord



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Sex, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP Sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonies_in_discord/pseuds/harmonies_in_discord
Summary: Zechs and Duo are hanging out after work when Duo gets a bright idea.





	Self Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I wanted to write but had no inspiration until shown a list of "accidental sex" prompts on Tumblr. This madness ensued.

“You _what?_ ” Zechs stopped his hand midway from raising his beer to his lips.

 

Duo had come over to his condo after their shifts ended at Preventers HQ, armed with a movie, pizza, and more importantly, beer. They’d long since finished the pizza and gone through a six-pack of Coors, and Zechs hadn’t really paid much attention to the movie, distracted by Duo’s commentary of the terrible horror flick.

 

Out of the blue, Duo turned his head to look at Zechs. His elbow was propped up on his thigh, two fingers tapping his chin in thought.

 

“You know, I bet it can’t be that hard to take you down in self-defense.”

 

Zechs rolled his eyes. This definitely would not turn out well; the alcohol must be going to Duo’s head already, and his ideas weren’t exactly the brightest.

 

“You do realize that I’m over a foot taller than you, right?”

 

Duo waves a hand dismissively. “Minor detail. Besides, Heero always tells me I’m a good scrapper.”

 

With a drawn out sigh, Zechs sat his almost empty beer on a coaster and stood up, motioning for the braided man to follow him. “We’ll do this in my training room. But I hope you know that you’re going to be the one with bruises in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep tellin’ yourself that, Zechsy.” Duo followed him to the other room and whistled. He’d never seen much of Zechs’ place, let alone workout space. “Daaaamn.” The room was set up simply—a small area with a variety of weights and a bench press was tucked in the corner, while the rest of the covered with thick mats and otherwise bare. This must have been where he and Wufei practiced together with their swords and hand-to-hand training. It was simple, yet more than effective.

 

Zechs shrugged, rolling up his sleeves and popping open the top couple of buttons of his dress shirt. He was still mostly dressed the same when he’d gone into the office, minus his tie and dress shoes (he liked to dress well at HQ, whenever he wasn’t preparing to go on assignment, and Une liked it that way).

 

Duo shrugged off his own Preventer’s issued jacket and kicked off his shoes. “Alright, let’s do this!”

 

“I hope you’re ready,” Zechs couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement and stepped behind Duo, putting the shorter man into a chokehold. He wasn’t laughing though when in a blur he was on his back staring up at Duo, the brunet straddling Zechs’ hips and pinning his wrists down to the mat.

 

Duo wore an impish grin, braid dangling over his shoulder and tickling Zechs’ chest. “Told you I’m a good scrapper.”

 

Zechs blinked up at him, their eyes locking, and suddenly warm lips were pressing against his own. He kissed back feverishly, tongue swiping out against Duo’s bottom lip and begging entry. Duo parted his lips easily enough, their tongues curling around one another’s. Zechs went to move his hands but Duo kept his wrists pinned, growling low in his throat.

 

Duo pulled back barely, hot breath ghosting over Zechs’ lips, and Zechs swallowed, throat suddenly dry and thick. Sure, he’d been into Duo and thought the attraction may have been mutual, but he never expected this to be how they approached discussing it. Or rather, kissing.

 

“Duo,” he breathed huskily, and the other man ducked back down and kissed him soundly. One hand slipped from around his wrist, and it would’ve been so easy to pull out of Duo’s grasp. But he didn’t, instead kissing back deeply and groaning softly at the sound of a zipper being dragged open, followed by another. Suddenly a callused hand was grasping his already hardening cock and guiding it out from his boxer briefs, and he let out a tiny, barely audible gasp as a finger teased over the tip and head.

 

Duo sat up in Zechs’ lap with a smirk and let go of his other wrist, lifting his hand to lick his fingers, tasting the smeared wetness. “You taste good. But I’m gonna make you feel even better.” He worked out his own cock from his jeans, head lolling back a little as he took both members into one hand. The slid against one another, and neither man could keep from rocking up into the touch.

 

Desire ran through Zechs like wildfire and his back arched a little off of the floor. He groaned, and soon he was bucking upward, hands sliding up to grasp Duo by the hips. Duo grinded down, moaning loudly.

 

“Zechs, fuck.”

 

It all was over way too fast, and Zechs was coming, Duo a mere few jerks behind him. Zechs slumped back down against the mat, panting, and he rubbed Duo’s hips up and down. Duo slumped forward, resting his forehead against Zechs’ shoulder.

 

They laid like that for a few minutes, them catching their breath the only noise around them. Zechs closed his eyes, knowing he needed to say something. Anything. “So…”

 

Duo turned his head to look at Zechs, a small, crooked smile tugging at his lips. “Maybe next time we can make it to the bedroom?”

 

Zechs snorted. “Definitely.”


End file.
